It's not goodbye
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: From the song of Laura Pausini, happy Valentine's Day. A story for anyone who need to heal your love.


_**And what if I never kiss your lips again**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **How would I ever go on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Without you there´s no place to belong…**_

* * *

…

Moscow, Russian Federation

There it was, in a same road of the street, from the Red Square in Moscow, The Doraemons once again took a place. But they just watched from the square where snows still kept falling slowly…

 **Dora-the-Kid:** "It was special, don't you?"

 **Wang Dora:** "Valentine's Day!"

 **Dora-nikov:** "(Of course it is!)"

 **Spike:** "+1!"

And it revealed…

 **Doraemon:** "Guys, my brothers…"

 **Dora-rinho:** "You have been late, Doraemon."

 **Dora-med III:** "Don't mind, everything is ready."

 **El Matadora:** "Yeah, a best moment to think in Moscow…"

In another, Tom, Jerry and Butch went with them, with guitars. They looked into the sky with stars…

 **Tom:** "Now, it's time."

 **Jerry:** "You are very fast man."

 **Butch:** "I am not getting to be late. So, I think we gather enough. Just near the Kremlin, I found that it was more honorable than the White House."

 **Dora-the-Kid:** "Then I should pick you as a traitor."

 **Butch:** "EH! I think Kremlin is more beautiful. Other way I am an American cat and always be!"

 **El Matadora:** "Dude, don't listen to him, he is just joking."

 **All:** "Hahahahaha…"

In the roof of a French-style building, finally, the woman appeared. She looks like a typical Italian, or a French, a Belgian… A Latin woman…

 **Woman:** "I miei amici, è il momento." ( _My friends, it's time._ )

They both knew it… They put drums, guitars, piano, violins and prepared…

…

And so it is the step begins…

…

#####

" _And what if I never kiss your lips again_ _  
_ _Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace_ _  
_ _How would I ever go on_ _  
_ _Without you there´s no place to belong…_

There is in the street of Echo Creek, a Latin American boy – Marco Diaz, watched a girl. He did watch her – Star Butterfly, in a different way. He just smiled.

"Well Star, I guess…"

But he just found the strength: seeing Star was like an abandoned girl, he suddenly thinks: wait… He ran to help her, as Star looked sadder that day. Was a disastrous Valentine?

"Here, may I help you?"

"Well… thanks Marco… I think a lot, but seems like you… are the only… suitable for me…"

Marco and Star. Star was tearing up from her eyes. She was so empty, but Marco like a power for her… So she…

"Do you wanna be… my Valentine, Marco?"

…

From another place, a young tall man was worrying about the girl. He is Kokoda Koji. He tried to help the young, pink-haired girl in the street who was now bleeding. She was Nozomi Yumehara. A massive car crash happened…

"Nozomi, I will help you, please…"

Nozomi did smile. She knew her wound was too heavy. If she could not be carried fast she would die any moment… But Kouji kissed to her lip, in order to hold her breeze…

#####

… _Well, someday love is gonna lead you back to me_ _  
_ _But ´till it does I´ll have an empty heart_ _  
_ _So I´ll just have to believe_ _  
_ _Somewhere out there you´re thinking of me…_

From another, there was Amu Hinamori. She sat down…

"I… feel…"

She was so tired but thinking about her Valentine, she could not stop crying. But soon, a man ran to her…

"Amu, don't cry! I am here…"

"I-I-Ikuto? You…" She blushed… it was Ikuto

"Come with me!" He gave an invitation through his hand. Tadase also helped her a lot and they shared chocolates…

…

In somewhere else, a girl, named Bloom, she hugged Sky – her favorite:

"Why you arrive too late?"

"Sorry Bloom, but… I know you are more important for me…"

"Really? Where will we go now?" She watched his eyes closely.

"Follow me." He gave a good look…

#####

… _Until the day I let you go_ _  
_ _Until we say our next hello_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye_ _  
_ _´Til I see you again_ _  
_ _I´ll be right here rememberin´ when…_

In the city called Danville, Phineas just walked through and saw Isabella sat down there…

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I just… nothing."

"Do you need some cheer?"

"Well, Phineas, I do not know…"

"You need a cheer. I will help you a Valentine, okay Isabella?"

Phineas saw the tears on Isabella's face, so he quickly understood. Isabella did not say anything, but in her soul she understood him too.

…

In a large tree house, a girl, called Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban, she just cheered like a kid: "Valentine! Valentine!". Numbuh 4/Wally Beattles felt unlikely suitable for it, too noisy, he asked Kuki to leave. Kuki had to leave.

And Wallabe sat in peace… for…

…a few minutes…

"BOOM!" A water balloon was thrown to him. He asked who made this joke, but soon Kuki raised: "Sorry for my fault." But Wally responded by throwing another water balloon. Kuki did not get anger, instead she also played and cheered with him. Wally might be also affected from her joke, and he liked it…

#####

… _And if time is on our side_ _  
_ _There´ll be no tears to cry_ _  
_ _On down the road_ _  
_ _There is one thing I can´t deny_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye…_

In somewhere else again, a silent girl named Shizuku Mizutani surprisingly got something from her table.

"Here is for you. My Valentine."

She soon found that was a chocolate of her face. Even it was not nice, and the maker was very bad, she understood his wish…

"Thanks… Haru."

Haru just watched from the street into her window, he bowed his head down with something he could accept for…

"Thank you, Shizuku."

…

Another one, now Raku Ichijo must face the fact that he must do the best if he did not want to see two Yakuzas at war.

"Oh no…"

Quickly, he saw Chitoge Kirisaki and Marika Tachibana. He also saw Seishiro Tsugumi and Kosaki Onodera.

"Well, both 4 of us saw that you… do you need help?" Chisaki opened first.

"Well… Chisaki, thanks for your kind words." Raku gave a thank to her, then he tried to leave, but quickly Kosaki stopped him: "Please don't go. Let's do with us. I… need you for… Valentine."

Raku's heart smashed. He just thought much… and soon, he turned his head…

"Okay, I will go."

#####

… _You´d think I´d be strong enough to make it through_ _  
_ _And rise above when the rain falls down_

 _But it´s so hard to be strong_ _  
_ _When you´ve been missin´ somebody so long…_

Just standing here, a cool but really mad girl, it must be her – Helga Pataki. She was just thinking…

"Outside strong, but inside weak… well, I don't know… Arnold…"

She just cheered her up, trying to revive from the dark hole of her brain and her soul. She shook her head: "Forget it…"

However, Arnold had been behind her…

"Are you okay, Helga?"

"Well, I… am fine."

Helga kept her face calm but Arnold gave her one thing: "Here, this is yours." A ring, not Arnold's ring, but Helga also understood that he returned it for her for some reason…

…and now blushed…

…

Far away again, a young girl named Usagi Tsukino, she tried to save herself from trouble, but she was unable…

"My Valentine…"

So fast, a rose was thrown into the grown to rescue. And so be it…

"Tuxedo Mask!"

She did call that name also she knew who was he. And he later grabbed her: "They are not your test to fight. You need in a next moment."

"Thanks…" She felt a warm hug from it…

#####

… _It´s just a matter of time I´m sure_ _  
_ _But time takes time and I can´t hold on_ _  
_ _So won´t you try as hard as you can_ _  
_ _To put my broken heart together again…_

Somewhere else, yeah. A place that a young boy named Seiji Sagara. He remembered a story that last year…

"Oh Megumi, you are still like that…"

Quickly enough, Megumi arrived, her face seemed to be hurried…

"Sorry Seiji… it… was my fault…"

"It is fine. So?"

"Sorry, but I think… this was due to my fault, guess…"

"It's fine." Seiji smiled, but he then saw Megumi gave him…

"Please take it… I-I-I… am too shy…"

It was for Seiji. A Valentine's gift. Seiji grabbed it and he saw it. Not sure what he saw but he just touched…

"Don't worry, I will keep this, promise to you Megumi."

…

In a further place, yup, there was a place that considered like a mansion. In here, Pacifica Northwest sat down with a small hope of love.

"Valentine…"

Soon, a boy came to her. He just looked normal like any childhood kid with a hat:

"Pacifica? Who are you waiting for?"

"Well, it is my Valentine but I guess no one would come to me…"

"Okay I see. So, I guess I should let you alone."

The boy left Pacifica's seat, however, when he was trying to go, surprisingly he found himself being held. It was…

"Dipper, may… I go with you… at Valentine?"

Dipper was amazed, but soon he found that, Pacifica, in some way, really cared on him. After it all…

#####

… _Until the day I let you go_ _  
_ _Until we say our next hello_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye_ _  
_ _´Til I see you again_ _  
_ _I´ll be right here rememberin´ when…_

From a well, Kagome looked on it. Kagome Higurashi saw herself some missing…

"Inuyasha…"

Then, Inu Yasha appeared…

"I think a lot about it, but you are my hope, everyday."

"Inu…"

She did cry…

…

In the deep of heart, a girl, named Gretchen living in Camp Lakebottom, she did mention…

"Am I too strong?"

"Not so strong huh?" McGee, the most famous in here appeared: "Sorry for creating problem, but I think you are still the greatest girl."

"Really?" Gretchen thought, and she thanked McGee for his kind. Then, they touched hand…

#####

… _And if time is on our side_ _  
_ _There´ll be no tears to cry_ _  
_ _On down the road_ _  
_ _There is one thing I can´t deny_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye…_

Kick Buttowski carried some more daredevil games, but Kendall wasn't aware that.

"Wow you should be careful."

"Kendall, if you think about that, then you should have to be ready. I will do more."

"May I try?"

Kendall Perkins was interested after all, now she focused. She got ready…

"Now, bring me in!"

"Okay, you want it!"

And now Kick with Kendall together…

…

The sky was rainy. In here, a girl waited for her love. Her name: Nagisa Misumi. Her fiancée was Fuji-pi. She was tearing up on her eyes…

"Fujimura, where is he…"

Fujimura Shougo finally showed up, and he felt guilty for it, for leaving Nagisa alone. Nagisa must have a sad Valentine…

"Ohh…"

Then…

Nagisa was crying, suddenly someone caught her hand, her right hand. She felt it…

"Fuji-pi! I…"

"You know, I am sorry for abandoning you in here."

"Fuji-pi…"

…

… _yeaaaa_

 _It´s not good-bye…_

…

They still saw something. It was Patsy Smiles. She was hanging out with her dream, Lazlo.

"I…"

"What's wrong Pats?"

"Well, just keep going… it's so embarrassing…"

"Here, have a nice Valentine." Lazlo brought her to dance in silent.

#####

… _Until the day I let you go_ _  
_ _Until we say our next hello_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye_ _  
_ _´Til I see you again_ _  
_ _I´ll be right here rememberin´ when_

 _And if time is on our side_ _  
_ _There´ll be no tears to cry_ _  
_ _On down the road_ _  
_ _There is one thing I can´t deny_ _  
_ _It´s not good-bye…_

(2x)

In somewhere near Cosmopolis, Sally Bollywood and her partner Doowee sat down and checked the stars:

"It is beautiful."

"More than that." Doowee claimed: "Do you know this star?" He pointed to the lightest of all stars he saw.

"What does it mean?" Sally smiled: "You know Valentine's meaning right?"

"Yes, maybe." Doowee kept her hand: "Please… work with me."

…

Haruhi Suzumiya seemed to quiet bit silent, unlike everyday.

"Well…"

Surprisingly, Kyon said something. She did not know, but then…

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Kyon?"

"Let's go out, okay? I have something for you."

Haruhi did see that, so she went out.

…

Meanwhile, it must be Tsunayoshi Sawada. He had been in love with Kyoko, but Haru also did like him.

And he was going with nothing on his hands…

"Okay I give up, Reborn."

…in this moment…

"Wait! Tsuna!"

Kyoko's voice! However he also witnessed that Haru was there too. And so be it. He asked:

"What are you two doing here?"

"Ohhh, this is… for you." Kyoko gave to him a gift, but Haru quickly pushed Kyoko out for a while: "What about me?"

"Uhh…" Tsuna now faced a hard answer. He could not reconcile with both. Kyoko now tried to question about Haru's existence.

…

But in another place that not affected from Tsuna-Kyoko-Haru, Chrome Dokuro sat down. She had developed feelings to Mukuro but she did not know how to do.

And later, Mukuro silently showed up too.

"Chrome, follow me."

"Mukuro!" She saw it: "You come for me."

"Yes it is." He smiled to her: "Well said, Chrome, I only care on you, no matter what happened to you."

"Mukuro…" In the eyes of Chrome she…

…

In another place too, Nagisa Furukawa seemed need a cheer. Being a weak girl, she needed much than a power.

And technically, she did know how much her pay…

…quickly…

"Tomoya!" She amazed: "You…"

"Happy Valentine, my friend." He gave a hug with a small cake…

…

Yes it was, there was a boy, ninja Cunningham. Randy Cunningham.

"Well, good move, Theresa."

"Thanks."

Heidi also cared for Randall too. She just watched from behind…

"Go Randy."

…

In a farther place, Endou Mamoru just sat down with his friend, now, his wife, Natsumi.

"I do remember our past, Raimon."

"Marriage, yes. And you are really a strong man, Endou."

"Of course." Endou did hold Natsumi's hand.

…

Meanwhile, returned to Amu's one, Utau Hoshina just walked normal. She seemed to be calmer than others.

"Okay okay, fine."

And yes, then hilariously, Kukai Soma ran out: "Oh yes it is! Lol, Utau!"

"Kukai!?" Utau shocked: "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but today is a Valentine."

"Yeah yeah so?"

"I just want to do this… for you."

K-i-s-s…

…

More than romantic, the winds flew as Kim Possible seing with Ron Stoppable.

"Good job, my friend. I really like you."

"Thanks. Kimmie."

In this winter, they moved their feet.

…

Hanasaki Tsubomi just kept an evidence about the present from Olivier.

"Olivier, where are you?"

After it, Olivier came behind: "Sorry, Tsubomi. It was my fault for leaving you there…"

"I may forgive you, my… werewolf."

"Least, we may dance?"

"Uhhhmmm…" Tsubomi's face blushed: "I think about it. But this is the first time I received an invitation… merci."

"No problem." Olivier hugged her.

…

Phoebe Heyerdahl went up from the street. She claimed some books from the old store so she had to carry it. But she did not feel upset.

"It is good to see that."

But her clumsy arrived in an unlikely moment, she fell into a wet of street mud and she dropped much of her books. In order to resolve the problem, she must bring it all. Luckily,…

"Gerald?"

Phoebe watched the hand. Looks like African man. She soon knew that: Gerald.

"Gerald, you are…"

"Let me help you." Gerald took half of her books. Phoebe felt like that she would have a nice Valentine.

…

Jake Long, once again he missed a chance.

"Oh dear."

In the problem, however, there was still a strong support, it was from Rose. Rose came to Jake…

"You can do that again. Come on Jake."

"Oh." Jake found a good smell. Like a flower, being washed and cleant by a beautiful woman, he kept on skating.

#####

 _ **...It´s not good-bye…**_ _"_

Beautiful!

And later, it stripped to a kiss between Elena and Zick; and in another side, was Saki Hyuuga and Kazuya Mishou. However, between Saki and Kazuya, the boy - Kenta Hoshino, seemed disappointed. He was still in love with her…

…

Meanwhile, in the tear of pains and hurt, Urara, now also affected from the crash which let Nozomi enter to hospital along with Syrup, she tried to cure Syrup: "Please don't die! Syrup… I love you, my… Valentine…"

…k-i-s-s…

And it would and it will…

* * *

#####

Moscow, Russian Federation

Suddenly but not so surprised, the song ended. Both all of them were amazed about their song's journey.

 **El Matadora:** "I can't believe it!"

 **Dora-med III:** "More than a story."

 **Doraemon:** "This is how it called _It's Not Goodbye_."

 **Tom:** "Haha, well, the woman sang it was…"

No surprise: Laura Pausini, from Italy. Jaidora invited her.

 **Jaidora:** "Laura Pausini, è ancora una volta hanno dimostrato." ( _Laura Pausini, you have once again proved it._ )

 **Laura Pausini:** "Grazie! E non solo me, ma anche quelle idoli." ( _Thanks! Not just me, but also those idols._ )

She pointed to those girls. Dora-the-Kid soon found that they are from Starlight Academy. Kid laughed much, while the others seemed to be confused…

 **Dora-the-Kid:** "I know, the Starlight idols! Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya and Otome Arisugawa!"

 **Spike:** "Wait, how do you know their names?"

 **Dora-the-Kid:** "I did visit this academy, teachers always said about them."

 **Wang Dora:** "Hilarious. I also came to this. But why only 4 of them?"

 **El Matadora:** "Just let them go. 4 is enough."

 **Dora-rinho:** "They are cute! Like children!"

 **Jerry:** "Lol."

 **Dora-nikov:** "(It's time. Well, Valentine's Day, guys.)"

 **Doraemon:** "I know."

 **Butch and Tom:** "Well well well, let's move men! By a way, thank you, idols! And thank you, Laura!"

All of them bowed heads in respects. Then, they hugged each others. The Doraemons, the Tom and Jerry's gang, Laura Pausini and Starlight's idols.

With Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, both two looked each others after all. The Doraemons, T&J's gang, Laura and Starlight's idols watched back. They shared something…

…something…

 **Dora** **-** **the** **-** **Kid** **:** "С днем Святого Валентина." ( _Happy Valentine's Day._ )

 **Dora** **-** **nikov** **:** "(Это почтить видеть, что.)" ( _It's honor to see that._ )

They did know…

Because this music performing they did was for Valentine's Day. They did because they would not have any relaxing time, instead they would go far.

 **Dora** **-** **the** **-** **Kid** **:** "Встретимся в Сирии, Мы будем ждать кампании." ( _See you in Syria, we're waiting for a campaign._ )

 **Dora** **-** **nikov** **:** "(За честь и свободу, моим американским собратьев.)" ( _For honor and freedom, my American fellow._ )

They did give both each others the flag of the U.S.A. and Russia. They did not have Valentine this year, so their performance before was exactly a present to everyone, in order to keep them continue forward.

The same way The Doraemons would prepare.

 **Doraemon:** "Let's go, guys. Who came late will eat a dog!"

 **Wang Dora:** "Hey! WAIT FOR ME!"

 **Tom:** "Don't go fast, dude!"

 **Others:** "Move out bros!"

They ran down from the roofs, and began to watch a beautiful Valentine's Day, from the Red Square, the heart of Russia.

And yes.

…

…

…

* * *

It's not goodbye.


End file.
